


Wake Me Up

by Hermiola



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiola/pseuds/Hermiola
Summary: Se c’era una cosa che Clint Barton detestava era sicuramente dover fare da baby-sitter alle nuove reclute. Non che restare a guardarli mentre si affannavano ad eseguire i suoi assurdi ordini non gli desse un qual certo piacere, ma era piuttosto sicuro che esistessero modi più fruttuosi di impiegare il suo tempo...[Regalo di compleanno per Eli ♡♡♡]





	

**Author's Note:**

> La one-shot è ispirata ad una scena della settima (mi pare?) puntata del telefilm Pitch.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono, al solito, proprietà di Disney e Marvel. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

Se c’era una cosa che Clint Barton detestava era sicuramente dover fare da baby-sitter alle nuove reclute. Non che restare a guardarli mentre si affannavano ad eseguire i suoi assurdi ordini non gli desse un qual certo piacere, ma era piuttosto sicuro che esistessero modi più fruttuosi di impiegare il suo tempo: per esempio dormire per un paio d’ore nella tranquillità della sua stanza al quartier generale SHIELD, oppure concedersi una rilassante sessione d’allenamento al poligono di tiro, o magari uscire a bersi un caffè come si deve, o leggere qualche fumetto arretrato prima di tornare a casa. E va bene, era pur vero che magari era andato a cercarsela quando era venuto meno alle specifiche istruzioni del suo agente supervisore durante la sua ultima missione sul campo, e ammettiamo pure che il suddetto agente supervisore l’avesse ampiamente avvisato, ma…

Per questo gli toccava star dietro alla preparazione atletica delle matricole. L’unica cosa positiva era poterli sottoporre ad esercizi ridicoli di sua personalissima invenzione, ad un passo dall’essere fisicamente impossibili. Li teneva in serbo per le reclute più arroganti, quelle che entravano con il mento alto e l’aria di chi è pronto ad affiancare Sylvester Stallone in un orrendo film su un gruppo di mercenari ultraottuagenari particolarmente agguerriti che si esprimono solo ed esclusivamente (probabilmente per obbligo contrattuale) per frasi fatte.

«Su quelle ginocchia, Spencer!» tuonò, congratulandosi con se stesso per la voce grossa. «E tu, Abigail, vedi di non battere la fiacca!» Li guardò intensificare i movimenti, gongolando internamente.

«Jackson, mi spieghi perché ti sei fermato?» domandò al ragazzo che adesso stava immobile in fissa di un punto non meglio precisato della palestra.

«Stavo solo…,» accennò ad una giustificazione, a metà tra l’imbarazzato e il sofferente, ma non parve aver intenzione di concludere.

Accigliato, Clint si decise a raggiungerlo per capire cosa avesse attirato la sua attenzione. Gli bastò lanciare un’occhiata nella direzione in cui Jackson era tanto ostinatamente voltato per capire quale fosse il problema. O non-problema, dipendeva dai punti di vista.

Natasha Romanoff aveva lo straordinario potere di attirare su di sé gli sguardi di tutti i presenti: sia per la sconcertante padronanza che aveva del proprio corpo, sia perché, bè… la materia prima non era esattamente da buttare.

Per un orribile secondo, Clint ebbe la netta sensazione di potersi osservare da fuori mentre stava in fissa dell’agente Romanoff proprio come il pivello che avrebbe dovuto richiamare all’attenzione. Riuscì a scollarle gli occhi di dosso e si voltò verso il ragazzo, senza risparmiargli uno scappellotto sulla nuca.

«Che ti prende?»

«Credo di essermi innamorato, _coach_ ,» esalò quello con aria sognante, senza neppure degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Per poco non gli prese un colpo. «Innamorato di chi?»

«Dell’agente Roma-»

«No. No, non ci provare.» L’afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori dalla palestra dopo aver ordinato agli altri di fare almeno due serie da trenta flessioni ciascuna e, nel caso avessero finito, di correre intorno al ring fino al suo ritorno.

Si fermò nel corridoio dove sostava Phil Coulson, ovvero colui che l’aveva messo in quel pasticcio e che era rimasto ad accertarsi che Clint scontasse la sua pena fino alla fine.

«Qual è il problema?» chiese Coulson, perplesso.

«Prima di tutto, continuano a chiamarmi ‘coach’ quando ho già loro espressamente chiesto di non farlo,» iniziò Clint, «secondo, Jackson qui è convinto di essersi innamorato dell’agente Romanoff.»

«Ma lo sono,» ribatté il ragazzo, «è così… bella e forte e ha dei capelli così rossi e-»

«Se fosse qui ti ucciderebbe,» lo zittì Clint.

«Non so come fare a non guardarla,» si lamentò.

«Sono sicuro che se glielo chiedessi si offrirebbe di cavarti gli occhi… probabilmente usando un cucchiaino.» Il ragazzo lanciò un sospirone. «Non puoi essere innamorato di una persona con cui non hai mai parlato,» tentò di farlo ragionare. «Phil ha lunghe conversazioni con l’agente Romanoff, eppure non è innamorato di lei. Giusto Phil?» domandò, chiedendogli tacitamente aiuto.

«Non le definirei lunghe conversazioni, ma-», Clint lo incenerì con lo sguardo. «Assolutamente,» riaggiustò il tiro.

«Vedi? E poi scommetto che non sai un bel niente sul suo conto.»

«Ma nessuno sa niente sul suo con-»

«Sbagliato. Io so tutto quello che c’è da sapere: lo sai che il caffè le fa schifo e che preferisce bere quella brodaglia che gli aristocratici con la puzza sotto al naso amano chiamare tè? O che per qualche assurdo motivo trova che la pizza con l’ananas sia una buona idea e che in fondo non c’è un regolamento universale che la renda illegale? O che le piace leggere romanzi lunghissimi – anzi, più sono lunghi e più le piacciono, meglio ancora se in una lingua astrusa. Lo sai qual è l’ultimo libro che ha letto?»

«N-Non ne ho id-»

«No, andiamo, prova a indovinare,» insisté ormai infervorato.

Jackson lanciò una muta richiesta d’aiuto in direzione di Coulson, che per tutta risposta fece finta di non essersene accorto.

«Uno di… Harry Potter?» azzardò infine, dicendo la prima e unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente.

«Harry Potter? Che cazzo di problemi hai, amico? Quelli se li è già letti tutti. No,» lo contraddisse seccamente, «l’ultimo libro che ha letto è una paccata indecente su due monaci che se ne vanno in un monastero a… fare non so bene cosa. E sai perché so tutte queste cose?»

Jackson si strinse nelle spalle, facendolo indispettire ancora di più.

«Perché trascorro il mio tempo con lei e perché sono lì ad ascoltarla quando canticchia le peggiori canzoni mai prodotte dall’industria musicale contemporanea, e lo fa talmente bene che a volte riesce persino a farmele rivalutare. E lo sai che odia i film d’azione? Li detesta, a meno che non siano così terribili da sforare nel trash più assoluto, in quel caso li trova divertenti. Per non parlare dei programmi di cucina-»

«Clint, forse dovresti…»

«No, Phil, lasciami parlare. Sto cercando di insegnare una lezione a questo imbecille,» lo zittì prontamente. «Quello che sto cercando di dire è che non sai un bel niente dell’agente Romanoff, indi per cui, mio caro, non puoi essere innamorato di lei. Se posso trascorrere il mio tempo con lei senza innamorarmi e fare la figura del completo coglione, allora tu che non le hai mai rivolto la parola puoi fare altrettanto… ti pare?»

Il ragazzo gli rivolse un’occhiata inebetita, facendogli dubitare che avesse capito alcunché di quello che aveva appena detto.

«Credo che tu possa tornare ad allenarti, Jackson,» intervenne Coulson dopo un lungo momento di assoluto silenzio.

Clint e il suo agente supervisore restarono a guardarlo mentre si allontanava in tutta fretta per riunirsi ai suoi compagni.

«Piantala di fissarmi, Phil,» borbottò Clint dopo un po’. Aveva ancora il fiato corto: neanche si era accorto di aver fatto il suo discorso senza mai respirare.

«Non ti sto fissando.»

«Certo che mi stai fissando. Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla subito.»

«Stavo solo pensando che è stato un discorso piuttosto not-»

«Ho cambiato idea, non dire niente,» si affrettò ad interromperlo, evitando di guardarlo in faccia. «Mi sono inventato tutto, stavo solo cercando di farlo desistere.»

«Non c’è dubbio.»

«Non posso permettere che le reclute dello SHIELD se ne vadano in giro con la testa tra le nuvole…»

«Mi pare saggio.»

«… quindi ho dovuto prendere seri provvedimenti. Era solo… com’è che si chiama? Ah, sì: licenza poetica…»

«M’immagino. »

«… ed è tutto. Torno alla mia tortura, gentilmente offerta da: te.»

«Prego.»

Si accorsero che Natasha stava venendo loro incontro solo quando fu ormai a pochi metri di distanza: silenziosa ed incospicua come sempre.

«Ehi,» disse soltanto, sudata ma composta, superandoli entrambi e sparendo oltre senza una parola di più.

Clint la seguì con lo sguardo, mentre Phil fissava lui con rinnovato interesse; dettaglio che non gli sfuggì e che gli valse un’occhiataccia fulminante per direttissima.

«Non ti azzardare a dire niente,» lo anticipò.

«E chi ha detto niente?»

«Sei proprio insensibile quando ti ci metti,» l’accusò ancora, lasciandolo in mezzo al corridoio per tornare in palestra.

«Ma non ho aperto bocca.»

Il dito medio che Clint gli mostrò con una certa irruenza, pose fine alla conversazione.

 

*

 

Quando decise che ne aveva abbastanza, il bersaglio contava tre fori: quello al centro più ampio e definito, gli altri due – del tutto non previsti – spostati di un paio di centimetri. Clint restò in religioso silenzio ad osservarli, chiedendosi come diavolo fosse potuto succedere. Lui non mancava mai. Era il suo biglietto da visita. La sua _cosa_. Phil aveva il suo sorriso bonario, la Hill la sua granitica e algida professionalità, Fury il suo sguardo di morte e disappunto e lui, Clint Barton, aveva la sua mira infallibile. Neanche si era accorto di essersi distratto a tal punto da consentire alla traiettoria di _ben due_ frecce di deviare da quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il loro corso naturale per andarsi a conficcare ad una tale (infima, a dire il vero) distanza dal centro. 

Controllò la punta dei dardi incriminati, sperando di poter dare la colpa ad un qualche difetto strutturale, ma già sapeva che non ce n’erano. Non era una persona precisa e non era una persona sistematica, ma quando si trattava del suo arco e delle sue frecce, Clint diventava categorico. Niente veniva lasciato al caso.

Quindi, qualsiasi cosa fosse andata storta, il problema non era imputabile alla non-variabile tecnica, ma alla variabile umana, vale a dire lui stesso. Sbuffò qualcosa e si affrettò a raccogliere le sue cose, la faretra, l’arco, la felpa sgualcita, l’asciugamano e la borraccia che si era dimenticato di riempire. Si dovette impegnare per non soffermarsi troppo sul bersaglio che pareva sbeffeggiarlo con quei suoi tre fori là dove ce ne sarebbe dovuto essere uno soltanto. E poi fu costretto ad impegnarsi di più se non voleva ricordarsi dell’occhiata che Coulson gli aveva proiettato addosso come si fa con una lampada troppo potente durante un interrogatorio particolarmente brutale.

«Che testa di cazzo,» si accusò a mezza voce, fuggendo letteralmente dalla sala adibita al tiro con l’arco che lo SHIELD aveva allestito apposta per lui.

Credette quasi di essere diventato pazzo quando, subito fuori dalla porta, il suo biasimo si materializzò in forma umana.

Natasha era seduta a gambe incrociate sull’unica panca del corridoio altrimenti deserto. Aveva i capelli ancora bagnati dopo la doccia e un libro tremendamente ingombrante, che stava leggendo con estrema concentrazione, poggiato in grembo. Non lo guardò immediatamente, anzi: si prese tutto il tempo di arrivare alla fine del capoverso, memorizzò il numero di pagina (il segnalibro di Natasha era la sua memoria fotografica) e infine richiuse il volume.

«Che ci fai qui?» le chiese, ignorando la simpatica morsa che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco nel ritrovarla inaspettatamente tanto vicina.

«Stavo leggendo,» rispose semplicemente lei mentre si rimetteva in piedi.

«Quello l’ho visto.»

«Sei stato tu a chiederlo,» gli fece notare.

«Intendevo che ci fai qui a leggere nel corridoio fantasma del poligono,» precisò.

«Ti sei risposto da solo: stavo leggendo,» ribadì ancora una volta, rivolgendogli la sua miglior espressione da _so cosa mi stai chiedendo ma non lo ammetterò neanche sotto tortura_. Perché era ovvio che era rimasta lì ad aspettare che avesse terminato l’allenamento. Era ovvio che stava aspettando lui. Ed era altrettanto ovvio che avrebbe negato l’evidenza finché avesse avuto fiato in corpo. «Un posto vale l’altro.»

Avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma finì soltanto per sciogliersi in un sorriso esasperato. «Stasera sei più stronza del solito.»

«Sono _sempre_ più stronza del solito.»

«Lo so, ma ci sono diverse sfumature nella tua stronzaggine.»

Natasha lo incenerì con lo sguardo prima di riporre il libro nel borsone che aveva con sé. «Pizza?» propose con la sua consueta indifferenza.

«Lo sai che non dico mai di no ad una pizza. Stavolta però facciamo metà hawaiana e metà margherita.»

«Ce l’hai ancora con me per quella storia dell’ananas?»

«Romanoff, ce l’avrò sempre con te per quella storia dell’ananas. Ci sono crimini che puoi perdonare e crimini che non devono essere mai perdonati: la pizza con l’ananas è uno di questi.»

«Neanche fossi italiano…»

«Non devo essere italiano per essere munito di buon gusto.»

«Detto da uno che indossa una maglietta con tre buchi nel colletto e nessun paio di mutande suona un tantino pretenzioso,» commentò in tono scettico mentre si avviavano verso l’uscita.

«Scusami tanto se mi piace arieggiare.»

«Certo.»

«Non dire ‘certo’ con quel tono.»

«Non ho usato nessun tono,» lo rimbeccò.

«Vedo che la lettura del dizionario polacco ti ha messa di buon umore.»

«Non era il dizionario polacco.»

«Lituano?»

«Molto divertente, Barton.»

«Lo so,» la prese in giro. «Devo passare dallo spogliatoio per lasciare queste cose,» aggiunse.

«Ti aspetto fuori.»

La ritrovò che stazionava in una delle rientranze del grande ingresso del quartier generale SHIELD, le luci della città che punteggiavano l’oscurità tutt’intorno. La guardò stringersi nella felpa troppo leggera, i capelli bagnati pericolosamente esposti al vento gelido.

Cercò qualcosa nella sacca sdrucita che usava per fare su e giù da lì a casa e ne tirò fuori un cappellino di lana dall’aria malconcia. Glielo ficcò in testa senza dire niente, beccandosi un’occhiata che poteva voler dire riconoscenza, fastidio, fame, odio profondo, gioia, malinconia, tristezza, euforia… insomma, l’intero spettro delle emozioni umane: Natasha era difficile da decifrare. O così volle convincersi, perché in fondo Clint sapeva benissimo che l’opzione giusta era la prima.

«Se ci sbrighiamo riusciamo a vedere quel tuo programma fetente con il cuoco stronzo,» le disse.

«Non è un programma fetente.»

«Lo è eccome.»

La sentì sbuffare, ma non esitò ad affiancarlo quando Clint si avviò lungo il marciapiede. «Da me o da te?» chiese invece.

«Da me c’è la tv più grande.»

«E anche una discarica a cielo aperto.»

«Ma piantala! C’è il tetto, e poi il tizio della pizza mi conosce.»

«E va bene.»

Procedettero in silenzio fino alla stazione della metropolitana. Soltanto mentre aspettavano il treno, Clint si rese conto che Natasha si era messa a canticchiare a mezza voce. Gli ci volle un po’ per capire di che si trattava – il suo udito non era dei migliori – ma, quando lo fece, per poco non si mise a ridere. _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go_ toccava nuove vette del trash anni Ottanta.

Ma non le disse niente, né si sognò di interromperla. Si godette la performance fino alla fine (perché in fondo gli piaceva il modo in cui la voce le cambiava quando cantava), limitandosi a guardarla di sottecchi. Natasha era troppo sovrappensiero per accorgersene: era uno di quei momenti in cui sembrava dimenticarsi del suo passato travagliato, del presente complicato e del futuro incerto; dimenticava ogni cosa per godersi il qui e ora. Clint aveva notato che le capitava sempre più spesso. Fatto, questo, che lo rendeva inspiegabilmente orgoglioso, a dispetto delle terribili canzoni che la sorprendeva ad interpretare.

Il treno arrivò poco dopo. Salirono sul vagone stipato, ritirandosi nell’angolo più remoto della carrozza. Le passò istintivamente un braccio attorno alle spalle per tenersela vicina con la scusa di occupare il minor spazio possibile. Invece di irrigidirsi al contatto, Natasha vi si abbandonò senza esitare.

Gli bastò avvertire la leggera pressione della sua spalla contro la propria perché la verità su quei due maledetti tiri sbagliati gli si palesasse davanti agli occhi.

Quelle che aveva rivelato a Jackson, quel pomeriggio, erano tante verità che aveva poi tentato di spacciare per bugie. Ma l’ultima menzogna, quella l’aveva propinata anche a se stesso.

Abbassò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi interrogativi di Natasha. Doveva essersi accorta del suo improvviso turbamento, senza sapere esattamente a cosa imputarlo.

«Niente,» si affrettò a dirle. «Sto solo pensando a quella maledetta pizza all’ananas,» _e al fatto che potrei essermi innamorato come un completo coglione_.

Natasha alzò gli occhi al soffitto, esasperata, ma non si spostò di un centimetro. 


End file.
